


Love is a place

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, when the day of his mum's anniversary arrives, Kurt feels even more than usual that Blaine is the most beautiful surprise that life has given him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a place

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Love is a place" by Metric.

Outside the sky is high and clear but Kurt holds his knees up to his chest and sinks a bit more in the cushions of the common room’s sofa.

It never goes away, the ache that takes up residence in his heart each year when this day comes around. This day when everything seems to speak about _her_ , about her long and gentle fingers, about her voice when she read him about faraway lands and beautiful princesses. As he closes his eyes he can almost see the small stars that came out of her wand at night to make him fall asleep. Sighing he leans against the wall, the stone is cold but he doesn’t mind.

The Ravenclaw’s common room is silent around him, the majority of students are enjoying the warm weather outside or are already back home for the holidays. Mercedes left just few hours ago, after having hugged him tight and whispered that he could call at any time. Something warm twirls in Kurt’s heart at the thought that he has been lucky enough to find her, and Rachel, because, even though she can be incredibly annoying, she seems to understand him deeper than the majority of people. As he knows he is lucky to have a step-mother like Carole and a brother like Finn, a bit slow sometimes but with a heart so big that the Sorting Hat couldn’t do anything except assigning him to Gryffindor.

The stars shining on the ceiling blink down at him and, even though his heart feels heavy, he can’t stop his thoughts from spiraling towards the last time that he has been here with Blaine. The warmth of his hands, the firm gentleness of his lips seem to have been carved right into Kurt’s mind and nothing seems able to erase them.

Blaine is like this; somehow he has managed to slip past all of Kurt’s defenses- past his humor, past his coldness, past his fear of being hurt- and now Kurt has the sensation that no one could ever chase him away or take his place. Every single thing that Blaine is, that Blaine does, fit with unbelievable precision in the jigsaw that Kurt and his life are.

Kurt opens his eyes and focuses his attention on the towers of the Quidditch field that he can spot behind the greenhouse and the trees. His heart swings back and forth in his ribcage as he imagines Blaine flying during the Hufflepuff’s training. To think about his boyfriend’s smile when he flies, to think about the elegance and precision of his movements, makes his heart feel lighter.

*

They met on the second week of courses of their third year, when Blaine stumbled on the Ravenclaw’s choir‘s rehearsal. Kurt was in the middle of singing a particularly difficult rendition of _Blackbird_ , when he spotted the curly-haired boy standing in the doorway. Kurt was proud to say that he had never lost a note, but that time he had to struggle to keep his voice steady, as his heart started to pick up a quite frenzy rhythm. His cheeks burnt until the end of the song, as he felt the weight of the unknown boy’s gaze on him. When rehearsal ended Mercedes, Rachel and the others headed for the door and Kurt followed them, fully aware that the incredibly pretty boy was still standing there. Brushing past him Kurt tried not to stare at his face, but he took in the boy’s tie, yellow and black, and somehow he wasn’t surprised that a boy with such gentle eyes was a Hufflepuff. He had almost reached the corridor when  the other boy spoke.

“You have a beautiful voice.”

Kurt stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn, his thoughts seemed stuck on the fact that the other’s voice was somehow soft and incredibly pleasurable to listen to.

“Thank you, even though you’re not supposed to listen to our rehearsals.”

The boy’s laughter made him think about spring and grass and sun.

“Touché.”

Kurt forced himself to move and started to walk down the corridor; he was slightly taken aback when he heard footsteps following him.

“I’m Blaine by the way.”

Then Kurt did turn and the sight of the boy’s smile, so big and friendly, made his breath play hide and seek in his lungs. For an instant he thought about shrugging and walking faster, but before he had even realized it he stopped again.

“I’m Kurt.”

Blaine accompanied him up to the Ravenclaw’s common room; before Kurt could begin to solve the riddle to open the door, Blaine took hold of his wrist. The gesture was simple and yet so thrilling that Kurt was sure that his heart had just flipped inside his ribcage. Blaine grinned and leaned a bit closer.

“Do you think we can maybe hangout now and then?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, his brain already shortcutting around the meaning of Blaine’s words. It wasn’t like him to accept such proposals, but then again no one had ever been so open about wanting his company. He nodded and once again something stopped working inside of him when Blaine smiled, a beautiful, cheerful smile that made Kurt want to see it every day.

The relationship between them started slowly; first they began to chat along the corridors between classes, then they started to take walks on the school’s grounds, spending whole afternoons chatting under some tree when the weather was warm and sunny. Kurt realized that he had never hoped that someone like Blaine could exist, someone who could understand him without effort, someone who knew what being taunted because of who you are and whom you like felt.

In the blink of an eye Blaine had become his best friend, and Kurt could almost hear his heart sing with the joy of it.

If Kurt had to be honest, he had been attracted by Blaine almost from the beginning, but he had never dared to hope for something more, to have a friend like him was already enough.

When Blaine tugged at his hand outside The Three Broomsticks on a winter evening,  almost a year from their meeting after the choir’s rehearsal, and gently pressed their lips together, Kurt felt like falling, only without the fear, because Blaine was falling with him.

*

Now waiting for his boyfriend to be back, wishing that he could already sink into his embrace, Kurt remembers the first time that he told Blaine about his mother.

They were sitting in the Hufflepuff male dormitories, Blaine had listened intently and teary-eyed as Kurt blurted everything out. Then, without saying a word, he took Kurt’s hand, grabbed his broomstick and lead Kurt out of the dorms, up the stairs and out of the main doors.

When they reached the Forbidden Forest finally he stopped. Kurt didn’t have the time to ask what he wanted to do because Blaine was hugging him tight, his warmth making it easier to breathe.

“I’ve got you, Kurt. I’ll always be here.”

Kurt buried his face in Blaine’s curls, taking a step back only when Blaine gently disentangled himself.

“Now come with me.”

Blaine sat on his broomstick and looked expectantly at him. Kurt had never liked much to fly, but the memory of Blaine’s words was burning at the center of his mind and the warmth of that hug still lingered on his skin. With a sigh he climbed behind Blaine, grabbing fistfuls of his robe and holding tight. The air left his lungs in a rush as Blaine took off fast like the Quidditch player he was. As they raised higher the wind became colder and Kurt pressed closer to Blaine. Underneath them the trees and the lake seemed to shine in the late evening light. Kurt hugged Blaine tighter as his heart became lighter and lighter, memories of tears and emptiness replaced by the ones of his mother’s smiles and of the songs she used to sing to him at night. Silently he wondered if it was possible to fall in love for Blaine even more that he already had.

The door to the common room opens, bringing Kurt back to reality. He turns and his heart warms up at the sight of Blaine standing there, still wearing his Quidditch uniform- he isn’t surprised that Blaine has solved the riddle also this time.

By the time he stands up, Blaine is already sliding his arms around his waist and pulling him close. He smells of spring and of warmth; Kurt hugs back fiercely, as his heart seems to swell with the love and affection that he feels for this boy who has come closer to him than anyone.

“I’m sorry I’m a bit late, babe.”

Kurt shakes his head slightly before meeting Blaine’s gaze.

“There’s no need to be sorry. You’re here, just as you promised me that first time.”

Blaine smiles and it’s soft and sweet and everything that Kurt needs to push the pain away, to turn it into strength.

“Of course I am, I love you.”

Kurt closes the distance between them, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s lips.

“I love you too.”

And standing there, while Blaine holds him as if it is what he was born to, Kurt can feel love pouring through his skin, soaking him to the bone. Because love is a place, the place where Blaine is, is the place where they can grow up in the circle made by their arms as they hold onto each other.

 

 


End file.
